Usukushi Hana
by Ukyo-Sagano
Summary: Kazune adalah lelaki yang terkenal akan karena sifat nya yang dingin dan ketampanannya ,tetapi di balik itu semua ternyata Kazune mempunyai sisi hangat juga yang hanya di tunjukan ke pada Karin. Bagaimana ceritanya kalau ingin tau bacalah cerita ini!. Gomen summary gak jelas ..


Usukushi Hana

**Fanfiction Kamichama Karin**

**By : Ukyo Sagano**

** Disclaimer**** ©Koge-Donbo **

**Romance & Fantasy **

**WARNING : GAJE, OOC, ALUR TAK JELAS, TYPO, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Meet Someone**

**KARIN POV**

hai.. namaku adalah Karin tepatnya Hanazono Karin. Aku tinggal sendirian tidak sepenuh nya sendirian sih.. lebih tepatnya bersama beberapa pelayan dan maid di rumah ini.., ya bisa di bilang kalau aku ini sedikit kaya karena ayah ku dulunya adalah seseorang pengusaha terkenal di kota ini .. hingga suatu saat kecelakaan menimpanya ia hanya meninggalkan beberapa warisan ke pada ku contohnya adalah rumah ini,kalau ibu ku meninggal ketika aku lahir sebelum ia meninggal ia memang sudah sakit parah, aku kagum dengan ibuku karena ia rela berkorban mati matian demi melahirkan ku., tetapi aku masih bingung dengan yang ibuku katakana padaku katanya aku mempunyai seorang adik tapi ibu tak member tahuku namanya dan di mana dia sekarang dan hingga akhirnya ibuku meninggal aku pun masih ingin tau siapa dan di mana adiku.

"Karin ojou-sama.. sudah saatnya kita berangkat ke sekolah." Ucap salah satu supir pribadiku.

"Hai.., Itekhimassu (maaf kalau tulisannya salah)" ucap ku pergi untuk meninggalkan rumah tercinta ku itu.

**SKIP TIME**

sesampai tiba di sekolah aku langsung pergi ke kelas ku, ya nama sekolah ku adalah Sakuragaoka High School sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota ini.., tiba-tiba. BRUUUK.

"ittai" ucap seseorang.. 'akupun langsung meminta maaf pada orang itu'.

"aahh.. Summimasen hontou ni summimasen" ucap ku meminta maaf pada seorang gadis yang aku tabrak tadi, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _Indigo _dan bermata coklat.

"ahh.. watashiwa daijoubou .. apakah kamu juga baik baik saja?" ucap gadis itu dengan lembut dan di sertai senyuman manisnya itu .

"aku baik baik saja ah.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya" ucap ku yang sekali lagi meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

"sudahlah jangan meminta maaf lagi aku baik baik saja kok, oh ya namamu siapa?kalau aku Himeka, Himeka Kujyou kau boleh memanggil ku Himeka" ucap Himeka yang di sertai senyuman manisnya lagi.

"Soukka..,Himeka-sama desu ne, watashiwa no namae Karin, Hanazono Karin desu" ucap ku dengan sopan.

"Karin-chan wakarimassu, nee Karin chan jangan memanggil ku dengan panjangan '_**sama**_' ya aku jadi merasa seperti nona mu saja panggil saja aku Himeka-chan oke!" ucap Himeka.

"oke!, nee Himeka-chan aku mau ke kelas dulu ya mattashita nee! Ja!" ucap ku yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Himeka.

Belum lama Karin meninggalkan Himeka tiba-tiba saja bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi.., Karin lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya, wajar saja jika ia memperkenalkan diri karena ia baru hari pertama ini masuk ke sekolah barunya.

"nah Karin kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang" ujar wali kelas Karin di kelas barunya.

"watashiwa Hanazono Karin desu yoroshiku onegaikimasu" ujar Karin memperkenalkan diri di kelas nya.

"nah Karin sekarang kamu boleh duduk di samping Kujyou Kazune, Kujyou-kun angkat tangan mu!" ujar sensei itu.

Karin melihat bangku kosong di samping pria berambut _Blonde _pucat dan bermata _Blue safir _itu., ia langsung berjalan tanpa bingung mencari bangku yang akan ia duduki di kelas itu.

'Kujyou Kazune..? sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama marga Kujyou itu tapi di mana ya.., oh ya aku baru ingat itukan nama marga Himeka juga..?' ucap Karin bingung dalam hati.

Teng..Teng jam bel istirahat telah berdentang, tiba-tiba seseorang gadis berjalan ke kursi Karin, ya tak usah di tebak lagi gadis itu adalah Himeka .., Karin-chan ke kantin yuk ajak Himeka ke pada Karin ..sontak Karin terkejut melihat Himeka sudah ada di depannya.

"Hi..Himeka? kenapa di sini ?"ucap Karin terkejut.

"lho..? memangnya kenapa aku kan memang di kelas ini?" jawab Himeka ke-pada Karin.

"oh ya Karin ini Kazune Kujyou & yang duduk di depan mu adalah Kazusa Kujyou mereka adalah sepupu ku dan Kazune adalah kakak kembarnya Kazusa" jawabnya lagi

"Soukka, ah yoroshiku nee Kazusa-sama & Kazune-sama namaku Hanaz-" ucap ku terpotong oleh Kazusa.

"Hanazono Karin deshou! Watashiwa Kazusa Kujyou dan ini watashiwa oni-san desu Kujyou Kazune, nee Karin-chan jangan panggil kami dengan kepanjangan sama nee." Ucap Kazusa dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

**DI KANTIN **

"hmm…nee Karin-chan Himeka-chan kalian ingin apa?" ucap Kazusa yang tengah bingung ingin memilih dan memesan apa.

"ah.. aku roti yakishoba saja deh" jawab Karin.

"aku juga deh" jawab Himeka dengan senyum nya.

"baiklah aku juga dari pada aku bingung lebih baik aku ikut-ikutan kalian saja deh" jawab Kazusa.

tengah keramaian mereka akhirnya keluar dari antrian dan berjalan menuju meja makan dan di sana sudah terdapat Kazune yang tenang terdiam sambil membaca buku yang sedari tadi sambil menunggu kedatangan mereka bertiga (Karin, Kazusa, Himeka).

"kau tidak membeli dan tidak makan Oni-san" Tanya Kazusa kepada Kazune.

Kazune hanya menjawab "Hn..aku malas mengantri dengan keramaian para siswa siswi yang tidak mau bersabar mengantri itu" jawab Kazune.

"Soukka" jawab Kazusa dengan wajah datarnya "kau itu malas sekali ya Oni-san" jawabnya lagi

"hah?! Siapa yang kau bilang malas?!" jawab Kazune yang langsung memasang wajah marah nya itu.

"kau Oni-san siapa lagi kalau bukan KAU!" jawab Kazusa membalas ucapan Kazune itu.

"sudah jangan berantem lagi" jawab Himeka.

"iya.. jangan berantem ya sudah nih Kazune-kun" jawab Karin yang ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"apa ini?!" Tanya Kazune.

"ini roti yang aku beli tadi" jawab Karin

"kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya kazune lagi

"tadi kau bilang kau malas mengantri dan aku juga tak sadar kalau aku beli 2, jadi yang ini kuserahkan saja padamu karena aku sudah kenyang nih" jawab Karin sambil memberi roti itu pda Kazune, "ini kalau tidak di terima sayang lho rotinya, kan gak enak kalau kita membeli makanan hanya untuk di buang" jawabnya lagi.

"mou, baiklah kuterima arigato" jawabnya dingin.

"hai" jawab Karin dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"nee Karin-chan bolehkah kami ke rumah mu pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Himeka & Kazusa serempak

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

**SKIP TIME**

**KARIN POV **

"Tadaima!" ucap Karin sambil masuk rumahnya itu.

"okaeri nasai ojou-sama" jawab para Butler dan Maid nya Karin yang ada di rumahnya itu.

"uwwahh..! Karin-chan rumah mu bagus sekali megah, mewah, cantik, dan anggun" jawab Himeka

"ahh.. ini tak seberapa kok" jawab Karin.

"nee Oni-san kita menginap di rumah Karin ya malam ini sekali saja ya..ya.." Tanya Kazusa ke pada kakak kembaranya itu.

"tidak aku mau pulang saja" kta Kazune dingin.

"cih, dasar pelit bilang aja kalau kau itu iri kan pada rumahnya Karin!." Jawab Kazusa dengan sewoot.

"a..apa kau bilang iri setau aku juga bagusan rumah kita!" jawab Kazune yang tak mau kalah pada Kazusa

"bohong kenapa sih kau itu tak mau jujur sekali saja" jawab Kazusa lagi.

Karin & Himeka hanya menyaksikan pertempuran adu mulut itu dengan wajah yang sangat bingung dan Karin menanya sesuatu pada Himeka.

"nee Himeka-chan apakah mereka sering seperti ini?" Tanya Karin.

"ya beginilah kalau di rumah kami" jawab Himeka dengan wajah manis nya itu "nee Karin-chan boleh aku meminta mu untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah mu ini?" Tanya himeka

"tentu saja yuk" ajak Karin

"nee Himeka apakah kamu akan menginap di sini?" Tanya Karin

Himeka menoleh ke-arah kazusa ,kazusa tengah memasang puppy eyes nya itu dan menganggukan palanya pada himeka

"ya sepertinya begitu hehe.."jawab Himeka

"YAAAAY" jawab Kazusa gembira !

"tapi.. Kazune-kun apakah dia menginap juga?"Tanya ku

"entahlah coba ku Tanya dulu, nee Kazusa-chan apakah kakak mu akan menginap juga" Tanya Himeka ke pada Kazusa

"entahlah kau Tanya saja pada dia aku sedang malas berbicara padanya" jawab Kazusa ketus

"nee, kazune-chan apakah kau akan menginap juga, ayolah menginap saja ya…ya dari pada di rumah sendirian jadinya kesepian lebih baik kita menginap saja hari ini lagi pulakan besok sudah hari minggu" ujar Himeka panjang lebar ke pada Kazune

"*menghela nafas* baiklah.." jawab Kazune pasrah/mengalah

"baiklah jadi semuanya sudah mengambil keputusan, oke aku siapkan kamar untuk kalian dulu ya"ucapku

Sore telah beganti Malam saat nya mereka makan malam.

"baiklah aku mau memasak dulu ya" jawab Karin

"nee Karin-chan kubantu ya" ujar himeka dan kazusa

"ehh..?! tak usah aku bisa kok masak sendiri jadi tak usah repot-repot lagi pula ada banyak pelayan & koki –koki professional kok di sini" jawab Karin menolak himeka dan kazusa agar tak merepotinya

(author : di sini ceritanya Karin nya bisa masak, pintar, dan pokoknya gitulah)

(Karin : arigatou author-chan hehe…)

"justru kami ingin membantu karena kami sudah numpang menginap di sini tambah lagi kau yang harus menyajikan makan malam nya sendiri layaknya pelayan kami" ujar kazune datar

"aku tak kerepotan kok sudah sana kalian mandi dan menunggu makan malamnya jadi saja ya oke!" ujar Karin tetap memaksa agar tak membantunya.

Oke makan malam sudah siap saat nya kami makan malam bersama, sudah lama aku tak makan bersama-sama seperti ini karena kedua orangtua ku meninggal wajar saja kalau aku kangen dengan moment seperti ini, rasanya mereka sudah seperti keluarga baru ku.

**SKIP TIME**

**NORMAL POV**

Malam sudah berganti pagi, sarapan sudah di siapkan kami tinggal bersiap siap dan beraktivitas., ya hari ini kami tidak sekolah karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Karin langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi ya pastinya ingin mandi, setelah siap semuanya Karin langsung ke ruang makan untuk sarapan tetapi sebelum itu ia bertanya ke pada maid pribadinya itu.

"nee Yuki apakah teman-teman ku sudah bangun?" Tanya Karin ke pada maidnya

"umm.. kurasa sudah, biar ku panggilkan dulu ya ojou-sama" jawab maidnya

"hai, onegaiikimasu" ujar Karin.

Setelah itu ketika semuanya sudah bersiap siap sarapa, tetapi sebelum mereka sarapan mereka mengucapkan kata kata dulu untuk menyantap makanan nya "ittadakimasu!" ujar mereka serempak, sesudah mereka sarapan Karin ingin mengajak mereka sebelum pulang.

"nee minna bolehkah kalian menemani ku untuk pergi sebentar mengelilingi kota ini karena aku belum terlalu mengenal kota ini jujur saja aku baru tinggal di sini jadi" Tanya Karin

"tentu saja Karin-chan dengan senang hati kami mengantarmu" ucap Himeka

"soukka, arigatou gozaimashita" ucapku

Saat mereka sedang bersenang-senang mereka mampir ke beberapa restaurant dan beberapa toko toko lainnya, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras datang dan saat itupun juga mereka tidak membawa payung akhirnya mereka berteduh dulu di sebuah villa.

"nee, minna aku punya villa di Hokkaido apakah kalian kapan-kapan ingin menemaniku berlibur? jika tidak.. tidak apa kok hehe.. jika ya aku akan senang hati membawa kalian untuk bersenang-senang bersama ku" Tanya Karin ke pada Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka.

"hee, kamu juga punya villa, bersenang-senang aku & Kazusa senang kok untuk ikut bersamamu dan menemani mu tetapi Kazune-chan.." jawab Himeka

"ahh… kalau tidak bisa juga taka pa kok jangan memaksakan diri kalian" ucap Karin dengan senyumannya

Himeka & Kazusa menatap sedih ke Karin karena mereka tau pasi Karin sangat kecewa dan tertekan, sementara Kazune menatap ke-arah Himeka & Kazusa.

"baiklah aku ikut" ujar kazune

"ehh.., oni-san apakah kau serius baru kali ini kau mau ikut dengan tulus…?!" ucap Kazusa.

Kazune langsung menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan _**deathglare **_nya (maaf kalau salah) Kazusa yang merasa telah ditatapi oleh kakaknya langsung bersembunyi di belakang Karin.

**KEESOKANNYA**

(maaf ya dari tadi aku nge-skip terus hehehe)

Di sekolah, ya keadaannya seperti biasa Karin sibuk dengan Himeka dan Kazusa sedangkan kazune hanya berdiam diri sambil membaca buku.

"Kazune-kun apakah kau yakin ingin ikut dengan ku? Sebaiknya jika kau tidak mau jangan memaksakan diri, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada mu" ujar Karin kepada kazune

"aku ikut hanya untuk menemani Himeka & Kazusa" jawab kazune

"soukka"jawab Karin

"hari apa dan jam berapa, di mana kami harus menunggumu, kami akan berangkat lebuh awal" Tanya kazune

"besok senin sampai minggu kata sensei kita libur jadi mungkin senin besok, oh ya jam 06.00 kita sudah harus ada di bandara, karena kita akan naik pesawat pribadiku" jawab Karin

"oh, soukka" ujar kazune datar

"sugoii, Karin-chan mempunyai pesawat pribadi sendiri" kata Kazusa

"oi, Himeka" ujar seseorang gadis berambut hijau toska dan pria berambut caramel dan hitam pekat.

"ahh.. Micchi, Miyon, Jin, Yukki, ohayou" ujar Himeka & Kazusa

"nee kazusa, himeka, dare _desuka_?(dare= itu siapa)"tanya miyon

"ahh.. kalian belum kenal ya ini Karin, Hanazono Karin" jawab kazusa

"hai watashiwa Hanazono Karin desu _hajimemashita yoroshiku_" jawab Karin (yang tulisannya miring maaf kalau salah) abaikan saja

"Karin-chan desu nee…" ujar Miyon

"nee, kazune.. dia itu pacarmu ya" bisik pria berambut caramel siapa lagi kalau bukan Micchi.

"bukan.." jawab kazune datar

"sekarang belum.. mungkin nanti akan menjadi pacarmu" ujar micchi menggoda ku

Micchi langsung mendapat jitakan keras gratis dari Kazune

"Aduh!.. kau jahat sekali sih kazune" jawab keluh micchi

"itu salahmu sendiri" jawab kazune

"nee, Karin-chan perkenalkan namaku Yii Miyon, yang pria bermata onyx itu Jin Kuga, dan yang mempunyi warna rambut caramel dan hitam itu adalah Nishikiori Michiru dan Yukki Sakurai"ujar miyon.

"nee, Karin-chan bisakan kita ajak mereka juga untuk ikut bersama kita?" Tanya Himeka

"tentu saja Himeka-chan" jawab Karin "lebih ramai lebih seru"jawab nya lagi

"memang nya kalian mau ke mana sih" Tanya micchi

"itu kami mau ke Hokkaido" jawab Kazusa

"kami ikut ya?" Tanya micchi

"tentu saja baru saja tadi Karin bilang ya" jawab Kazusa

Saat mereka berbincang bincang bel kelas pun berbunyi tanda masuk kelas, sensei pun masuk dengan tatapan dinginnya, pelajaran sudah di mulai tetapi kelaspun masih sangat berisik dan itu membuat sensei menjadi marah sangat marah dan akhirnya sensei memarahi kita.

"KALIAN TUH NIAT BELAJAR GAK SIH KALAU NIAT YANG SERIUS DAN JANGAN BERISIK! KALIAN MAU SAYA KASIH HUKUMAN?!" ujar sensei marah

"ha'i sensei! Gomenasai sensei!" ujar semua murid di kelas

Karin yang melihat semua murid itu langsung terdiam dan muka sensei yang masih terlihat sangat marah hanya bisa tertawa diam diam tetapi tetap terdengar oleh sensei, sensei langsung menatap kearah ku dengan tatapan tajam dan marah

"Hanazono-san kenapa kau tertawa memangnya ada yang lucu?!" Tanya sensei itu marah ke pada ku

"ahh…. Gomenasai sensei hontou ni gomenasai sekali lagi gomenasai!" jawab Karin menyesal

_**Tsuzuku..!**_

_**Maaf ya minna cerita nya gak jelas dan gak sesuai genere tapi review ya ! **_

_**Kazune : tunggu author aku kok kay-**_

_**Author : sudah sudah udah larut malem aku mau tidur dulu ya. Yasudah jaa minna**_

_**Kazune : tapi-**_

_**Author : (BLAAM) krek (nutup dan kunci pintu)**_

_**Karin : haha.. kasian sekali kau kazune :p haha lihat wajah mu.**_

_**Kazune : URUSAI!**_

_**Karin : ha! Wajahnya merah ahaha..**_

_**Bye byee!..!**_

_**Chapter 2 akan ku perpanjang, maaf ya kalau chapter ini kurang panjang..**_


End file.
